The invention relates to electrical circuit arrangements and more particularly to such circuit arrangements for controlling other equipment, for example communications equipment.
The invention relates to electrical circuit arrangements for remote control of radio receiving equipment. Specifically, the communications receiver may be tuned to within 10 Hz of any given signal.
An object of the invention is to allow measurement of the frequency of any signal with greater resolution than that provided by the communications receiver itself. In the example disclosed, the communications receiver tunes in 10-Hz steps, while the operator has control of the frequency in approximately 1/10th-Hz steps, with a display of frequency to the nearest one Hz.